Universal's Kidzopolis
Universal's Kidzopolis is a theme park located in the Universal Piegon Forge, Tennessee. It opened on March 3rd, 2004 Areas *'Kidz Way. '- The main entrance of park *'Liberty's Kids Land '- Themed to Liberty's Kids *'Sesame Street: Forest of Fun '- Themed to the educational series Sesame Street *'Planet Snoopy '- Themed to Schultz' Peanuts * Nickelodeon World- 'Themed to ''Nickelodeon ''shows *'Thomasville '- Themed to ''Thomas the Tank Engine '' *'Oobiland '- Themed to ''Oobi *'DinoWorld '- an area themed to dinosaurs *'Barneyland '- Themed to Barney & Friends *'Peppa Pig World '- Themed to Peppa Pig '' *'Roblox Town - Themed to Roblox 'Attractions, Shops, Restaurants, Snacks, Parades and Characters '''Kidz Way 'Current Attractions' *'The Wiggles Playground '- A playground hosted by the The Wiggles Theme: ''The Wiggles Opening Date: March 3rd, 2010 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No *'M&M's I Lost My M in New York '- A 4D simulator based on the M&M's commercials '''Theme: '''M&M's Commercial '''Opening Date: '''May 4th, 2015 '''Replaced: '''M&M's I Lost My M in Las Vegas '''Universal Express Available?: '''Yes 'Current Shops *'Spongebob Storepants '- A Spongebob SquarePants ''themed store which serves as a exit to The Spongebob SquarePants Movie Ride '''Theme: 'Spongebob SquarePants 'Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2010 *'Kidz Stuff '- A gift shop '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2010 *'M&M's World '- A ''M&M's ''themed store which serves as an exit to M&M's I Lost My M in New York '''Theme: '''M&M's '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2010 'Current Restaurants' *'The Krusty Krab '- A quick service that serves Hamburgers, Pizza, Chicken Tenders, Hot Dogs and Milkshakes and a recreation of the restaurant in ''Spongebob SquarePants 'Theme: '''The Krusty Krab from ''Spongebob SquarePants 'Opening Date: '''September 8th, 2016 '''Replaced: '''Kidz Burger '''Comes With the Meal Deal?: '''Yes *'A&W: All American Food '- A burger and Root Beer restaurant '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2010 '''Comes With The Meal Deal?: '''Yes 'Snacks & Drinks' *'Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee 'Former Attractions' *'M&M's I Lost My M in Las Vegas '- A 3D simulator based on the M&M's Characters '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2010 '''Closing Date: '''January 5th, 2015 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes 'Former Restaurants' *'Kidz Burger '- A quick service burger stand '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2010 '''Closing Date: '''August 15th, 2016 '''Comes With The Meal Deal?: '''Yes 'Meet'n'Greet Attarctions' *''Spongebob SquarePants ''characters: Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Techaclus, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Mrs. Puff, Bikini Bottomites (2010-present) *''M&M's ''Mascots: Red and Yellow (2010-present) 'Liberty's Kids Land' The 2nd themed area based on the 2002 Animated Children series ''Liberty's Kids 'Attractions' *'James' Wooden Voyage '- A family wooden coaster Theme: '''James from ''Liberty's Kids ''Opening Date: March 3rd, 2010 'Universal Express Available?: '''Yes *'Sarah's Antique Search '''- A antique car rides '''Theme: '''Sarah from ''Liberty's Kids ''Opening Date: March 3rd, 2004 'Universal Express Available?: '''Yes *'Henry's Firecracker Drop '''- A family drop tower '''Theme: '''Henry from ''Liberty's Kids ''Opening Date: March 3rd, 2004 'Universal Express Availiable?: '''Yes *'Moses' Playhouse '''- A arcade '''Theme: '''Moses from ''Liberty's Kids ''Opening Date: March 3rd, 2004 'Universal Express Available?: '''No 'Shops *'Liberty Things '- A Liberty's Kids ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2004 'Restaurants' *'Liberty Tavern '- A tavern themed to ''Liberty's Kids 'Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2010 'Meet'n'Greet Attractions' *Sarah, James and Henry * '''Sesame Street: Forest of Fun' The 3rd area of the park that's almost identical to the Sesame Street area at Busch Gardens Williamsburg Attarctions ** Prince Elmo's Carousel - '''A carousel themed to Elmo '''Theme: '''Elmo from ''Sesame Street ''Opening Date: March 3rd, 2010 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes ** '''Oscar's Whirly Worms '- A kids spinning ride '''Theme: '''Oscar the Grouch from ''Sesame Street ''Opening Date: March 3rd, 2004 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes ** '''Grover's Alphine Express '- Kids sized roller coaster '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2004 Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes ** 'Bert and Ernie's Loch Ness Adventure '- A kids boat ride 'Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2004 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes ** '''Sunny Days Celebration '- A live show '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2005 '''Universal Express Available?: '''No '''Shops ** Abby's Treasures '''- A ''Sesame Street ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2010 '''Resturants ** Cookie Monster's Café '''- A quick service restaurant '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2010 '''Meet'n'Greet Attractions ** Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Abby Cabby, Rosita, Zoe, Telly Monster and Oscar the Grouch 'Planet Snoopy' The 4th area themed to Charles Schultz' Peanuts '' 'Attarctions' *'Snoopy's Flying Beaguls '- A Dumbo-like ride themed to Snoopy '''Theme: '''Snoopy from ''Peanuts Opening Date: 'Feburary 3rd, 2008 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'Charlie Brown's Sluggers '''- A kids themed swing themed to Charlie Brown '''Theme: '''Charlie Brown from ''Peanuts ''Opening Date: Feburary 3rd, 2008 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'Lucy's Swan Boats '''- A swan boat ride '''Theme: '''Lucy from ''Peanuts ''Opening Date: Feburary 3rd, 2008 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'Woodstock Express - A junior wooden roller coaster for all ages themed to Woodstock Theme: 'Woodstock from ''Peanuts 'Opening Date: '''August 15, 2019 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'The Great Pumpkin Coaster - A junior roller coaster for all ages themed to The Great Pumpkin Theme: 'It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown '''Opening Date: '''August 15, 2019 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'Sally's Ballpit '''- A ballpit '''Theme: '''Sally from ''Peanuts ''Opening Date: July 5th, 2017 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No 'Shops *'Snoopy Emporium '- A Peanuts ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2010 'Restaurants' *'Joe Cool Café '- A quick service restaurant '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2010 'Snacks & Drinks' *'TCBY Yogurt '- A yogurt stand 'Meet'n'Greet Attractions' *Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy, Snoopy 'Nickelodeon World The 5th area based on the Nickelodeon ''TV network 'Atttrctions *'Spongebob's Pineapple Boppers '- A spinning teacup ride based on Spongebob SquarePants 'Theme: 'Spongebob SquarePants 'Opening Date: '''May 5th, 2009 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'Dora's Friendship Wheel '- A Ferris Wheel '''Theme: 'Dora the Explorer 'Opening Date: '''May 5th, 2009 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No *'Fairy World Taxis '- A go-kart ride '''Opening Date: '''May 5th, 2009 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'Bubble Guppies: Field Trip Time''' - A 3-D roller coaster for all ages based on Bubble Guppies 'Theme: ''Bubble Guppies ''Opening Date: '''August 15, 2019 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *Nicktoons Carnival Game Mania '''Shops * The Bubbletucky Gift Shop- '''A ''Bubble Guppies ''themed store '''Theme: ''Bubble Guppies ''Opening Date: '''August 15, 2019 '''DinoWorld an area themed to dinosaurs. Attractions * TBA. Restaurants * TBA. Incidents and Controversies TBA Gallery Brochures TBA Logos TBA Park Map Category:Theme Parks